


Без костюма

by kelRian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хороший мальчик Стив Роджерз никак не может принять решение, с кем он должен остаться.<br/>ПостГражданка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без костюма

Стив довольно много времени проводит у капсулы. Ему нравится смотреть на то, как спокоен Баки. Нравится вспоминать, как они были вместе. Размышлять о том, как они оба менялись и как менялись их отношения. Раз за разом прокручивать в голове упоение той первой встречи, когда понял, что Баки жив. И первого разговора не с Солдатом — машиной, выполняющей приказы — а с самим Баки.  
Насколько было бы лучше и сейчас чувствовать его рядом с собой - живым, смеющимся, злящимся, убегающим только для того, чтобы Cтив мог его поймать.  
Только правда для одних не всегда оказывается правдой для других.  
"Мне надо отдохнуть, Стив".

Для Баки всего оказалось слишком много - мнимой свободы, мнимой самостоятельности, а главное - Стива Роджерса.  
"Отдохнуть от тебя".  
Баки не сказал этого вслух, но Стив понял. Может быть впервые понял, что должен был удержать себя. Должен был контролировать свое безграничное счастье. Свой сумасшедший голод.  
Это было сравнимо с физической потребности. Знать, видеть, прикасаться оказалось так же важно, как дышать или есть. И даже важнее.  
Мечта, ставшая реальностью тогда, когда уже потерял последнюю надежду. Когда приспособился жить иначе.

А потом оказалось, что вымученное настоящее, то, что казалось досадной заменой - такое же реальное, живое, дышащее. Ранящее не меньше.  
Замершее во времени ожидание, оказалось тоже частью жизни и частью души.  
Может быть Баки устал не от принадлежности другому, а от того, что чувствовал - Стив больше не принадлежит ему целиком, потому что Стив помнит другое настоящее и не может ничего поделать со своей памятью.  
Как же он ненавидел Тони во время той драки. Самой черной злой ненавистью за то, что Тони осмелился быть живым. Осмелился стать важным.  
Ведь если бы когда Тони увидел запись, они были бы вдвоем, то Стив бы обнял: "Не смотри". А Тони выглядывал бы из-за его плеча. Но это все было бы не так страшно — Стив бы встал между ним и той смертью.  
Но рядом был Баки, поэтому Стив не смог ни поцеловать, ни дотронуться, ни дать понять, что ему тоже больно, пусть он и знал обо всем раньше.  
Что специально не говорил, в попытке выстроить хрупкое равновесие между собой “до” и “после”.  
Не смог.

Про телефоны Стив тоже не сказал никому. Только Баки. Но Баки было все равно - он уже спал в своем хрустальном гробу.  
Стив приходит, садится рядом и чувствует, как трубка жжет карман. Ему каждый раз хочется выбежать из комнаты, забраться на самую высокую крышу, где никто его не найдет, и позвонить самому.  
Но молчание тоже становится частью наказания, которое он придумал сам для себя. Вспыльчивый Тони может злиться еще долго — его неотъемлемое право.  
Остается только догадываться, понимает ли он, что Стив не возвращается сам не из-за гордости, не из-за не желания больше видеть, а просто потому, что не имеет на это право. Что не может прийти, пока ему не разрешат.

***  
Смс с адресом приходит ровно тогда, когда Стив чистит зубы. Телефон вибрирует, сползает с полки и чуть не падает в раковину. Стив едва успевает подхватить его, поэтому пафос момента безвозвратно испорчен.

Дорога занимает почти четыре дня. Можно было бы и быстрее, но Стив опоздал на стыковочный рейс, устал улыбаться стюардессам и с трудом отказался от угощения в баре. Округлый плешивый дедок с усердием предлагал коктейль или пиццу или по дешевке снять гостиничный номер.  
Стив старался быть вежливым и спокойным, но к концу путешествия нервы были на пределе.  
Хотя, стоило быть честным с самим собой: он просто боялся разговора.

Квартира больше напоминала квартиру фаната-подростка: прямо напротив двери всилел плакат с железным человеком, и даже на специальной полочке стояла маска. Рядом с ним — на другом плакате — Капитан Америка, белозубо улыбаясь, спасал страну.  
Идея выпустить товары с мстителями, чтобы дети знали своих героев, принадлежала, естественно, Тони. Фото-сессия далась Стиву тяжело: он пытался позировать, но фотограф все время был недоволен.  
Рядом с портретом висел хорошо выполненный щит. По дороге к месту встречи, Стив думал, что щит ему не нужен. Он и без щита остается самим собой. Костюм удобен, хотя Тони считал иначе. Он столько раз шлепал Стива по обтянутой штанами заднице, что становилось неловко.  
Щит тоже — просто оружие. Ничего особенного.  
Едва дотронувшись до гладкой поверхности, Стив отдернул руку.  
Щит был настоящим.  
Это был его щит — тщательно отреставрированный, с затертыми царапинами, хотя, казалось, когти пробороздили сплав так глубоко, что восстановить не удастся, с заново нанесенным рисунком.  
Его щит, размещенный у самой двери. На самом видном месте.  
“Забирай его и проваливай откуда пришел”.

С сожалением, Стив отвернулся и пошел в глубину квартиры.  
Соблазн взять щит и снова почувствовать себя сильным был очень велик, но сейчас он пришел для другого.

Комната была обставлена с функциональной простотой: много света, много белого, много чистых простых линий.  
Хай тек. Супер современная обстановка будто намекала, что хозяин квартиры живет уже в будущем, а место размороженного Капитана около коврика в прихожей. Охранять покой своих сограждан.

Стиву нечего сказать фигуре у окна. Ему стыдно. Стыдно от того, что самыми правильными словами кажутся: “Баки заснул”.  
Баки заснул, я снова свободен. Давай просто сделаем вид, что все как раньше. Но нельзя притвориться “как раньше”. Стив не может как раньше. Он должен… что? Снова ждать Баки? И ему хотелось бы дождаться. В следующий раз он сделает все иначе. Он даст ему возможность выбрать. Сделает так, чтобы Баки не захотелось спрятаться.  
Можно ли перестать жить этим ожиданием? И что Стив скажет другому человеку, который… просто был рядом все это время.

— Ты мне должен очень много денег, — голос прозвучал с привычно-насмешливыми нотками.  
Тони обернулся, выглядя собой-без-костюма. Тщательно уложенный беспорядок на голове, небрежно застегнутая рубашка с последнего показа мод, великолепно сидящие штаны — миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп. Все лучше, дороже, качественней, чем джинсы, футболка и жизнь Стива Роджерса.  
Рядом с великолепным Тони Старком сложно чувствовать себя уверенно, но желание сбить с этого выскочки спесь, всегда помогало Стиву держать себя в руках.  
— Я верну.  
Долги надо возвращать.  
Выражение лица Тони означало, что Стив столько не зарабатывает и не заработает никогда. Они никогда не сможет отдать этот долг.  
Даже, когда Тони подошел почти вплотную, смотря снизу вверх, между ними оставалось расстояние. Оно страннее любых прикосновений, потому что Стив не знал, может ли он его преодолеть? Имеет ли право? Не будет ли это новым предательством, ведь Баки жив. Стив не может сделать выбор, до сих пор не может.  
Поэтому, когда Тони вцепился в волосы, чтобы притянуть к себе, это стало и спасением и облегчением.  
Наконец, его можно обнять, защищая от всего остального мира, потому что без костюма Тони невероятно уязвим. Можно целовать, царапаясь об отросшую щетину. Можно провести руками по спине, чувствуя хрупкость и худобу.  
Можно все. И даже не говорить о том, что Баки спит.  
Не говорить обо всем больно только в первый раз. Стив уже научился… нет, не врать. Принимать решение за других. Это неправильно, но Стив готов нести ответственность за свои поступки.  
Отстранившись, Тони вывернулся из объятий.  
Он был все так же насмешлив и весел, так же легок как и всегда.  
— Я знаю, что он спит, так что даже не думай. Даже не думай называть это имя. Я ничего не желаю о нем слышать, ты понял?  
Стив целует в ответ.  
У него есть право ничего не говорить. И, кажется, некоторое время ни о чем не думать.


End file.
